


Something That Came Out Wrong (But Ended Up Being Right)

by Klik



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I think so?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teen Friends(?), Teen Romance, Zagreus has a bisexual panic, Zagreus realizes it, but Than has been pining for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klik/pseuds/Klik
Summary: A teen Zagreus tells Thanatos he looks great with his long hair, thinking he doesn't sound weird. He fails miserably.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 169





	Something That Came Out Wrong (But Ended Up Being Right)

**Author's Note:**

> Told you last time wasn't the last I'll write thanzag  
> Can I write anything besides fluff? Turns out maybe yes, because I tried writing something a bit more explicit but my mind went straight back to sweet ol fluff  
> Maybe I'll get into finishing the explicit stuff, soon...  
> Anyway, enjoy the smal lil teen thanzag fic, with some dessert in the end <3  
> (BTW, Thank you to my friend Luisa for betaing, appreciate you b <3)

In a flash, Thanatos is back in the House, still levitating off the ground as he glides over to in front of the Lord's table.

From behind a pillar, Zagreus peeked and was watching the young man complete his report, watching Thanatos' long, almost pure white hair flow out of his hood. It looked mesmerizing to watch it flow and move with every little movement of his head, it was as magical as Mother Nyx's hair.

Zagreus felt his cheeks heat up, and he hid behind the pillar, hoping no one saw his blush (except for a few Shades, but they knew to keep their voices low instead of getting in trouble for gossiping about the prince).

There was something about Thanatos and his long hair, Zagreus was sure about that. He can't describe it, but he figures it's something along the lines of simply  _ beautiful _ . He doesn't understand the out-of-breath feeling he has in his chest when he looks at him during their small conversations when Than comes back, actually, he doesn't actually know why his heart skips a beat every time he's with his friend. Maybe it's just as Mother Nyx says,  _ Philia _ , she calls it, love for friends. Yeah. Maybe that's it..

"Zagreus?"

The prince jolted, surprised by the sudden voice that was behind him. He turned around, and he saw only the most beautiful thing he'd seen in the whole of Tartarus.

Thanatos, his hood now down, but he was still floating in the air. He looked at him with those golden eyes, a brow raised in askance. His hair, flowing like a breeze was somehow in the House, letting it frame Thanatos like he was not Death Incarnate, but something more precious, more majestic, more-

"Zag," Thanatos spoke louder, snapping Zagreus out of his mysterious trance, only then the prince realized he was staring right at the other boy. "Are you alright, Zagreus?"

"I-I, uh-," Zagreus swallowed, his cheeks overwhelmingly hot now, the same out-of-breath feeling in his chest, combined with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He's sweating-  _ wait _ ,  _ sweating?  _ Is...was he nervous?

Thanatos still looked at him, his lips parted again to ask him, but Zagreus cut to him first.

" _ You look really pretty! _ "

...silence befell between them.

Zagreus blushed harder than he had in his long life. There was a deeper, more uneasy feeling in his stomach as he heard his heart thrumming in his ears.

Thanatos, in turn, blushed a bright gold. His eyes widened in surprise at the compliment, and in an almost comical way his hair stopped flowing, as if it was also embarrassed by the compliment.

"I-I gotta go, I-I just remembered sir A-achilles and I had t-training today," Zagreus stammered as he tried to get all the words out in record speed, and without waiting for a reply he dashed past Thanatos, his flaming feet crackling wildly against the floor as he ran. 

If he stayed there for a little while longer, he'd have witnessed Than drop his feet onto the floor and hide his face in his hands, feelings he thought he'd already buried deep in his heart starting to flood back and make his knees weak and him blush even more.

The prince, though, had a strange feeling bubbling up in his chest. It was a happy feeling, the same out-of-breath sensation but his heart felt immensely full.

* * *

"Hey, Than?"

"Hm?" Thanatos turned from watching the flow of the river Styx and looked at his lover that was leaning on him, continuing to brush his jet black hair. "What is it, Zag?"

"Do you remember when I told you you looked pretty with long hair?" Zagreus turned his body slightly so he could look back at Than, watching as the said man hummed as he tried to remember the event. A quirk upward of his eyebrows was confirmation enough that he finally remembered. "That was years ago."

"Yeah…"

Thanatos eyed him for a few times before he huffed out a breath, then shook his head, "I am not growing my hair out again, Zag."

The prince chuckled,  _ of course you won't _ , "I know. Don't worry. But I'm not talking about that."

Than raised an eyebrow, and Zagreus felt himself blush as he explained softly, looking to the Styx, "I just realized that..that may be the time I realized I was falling in love with you, you know? Not just the hair and stuff. I..I was falling in love with  _ you _ ."

There was a pregnant pause between them, and Zagreus looked back at his silver lover, and was pleased and happy that a golden blush spread across the other's cheeks. He smiled at that and leaned up to press a small kiss near his lips.

Thanatos let out a soft sigh, his arms coming to wrap around the prince's waist as he hugged him close and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Does it make you that happy?" Zagreus chuckled, tilting his head to look at Thanatos, his face close to the man's silky hair. Than took a deep breath before he raised his face a bit, the golden blush even brighter as he mumbled, "isn't it obvious? I thought I was the only one harboring feelings for eons."

This made Zagreus laugh softly, and he leaned more against Thanatos, relishing in the warmth even though Thanatos was as cold as the snow. "I apologize it took me a while to finally act on those feelings," he then took one of Thanatos' hands and pressed a kiss on the back of it's palm, "I love _you_ _so much_ , Than."

Death Incarnate smiled gently, nuzzling into the prince's neck as he breathed, soft and true, "as I you."

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest in the comments if you want me to write something specific these two, I love them so much


End file.
